


The Work Of A Farmer Is Never Done

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breeding Season AU, Human/Monster Romance, Just some good old fashioned monster fuckin', Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mild Come Inflation, Teratophilia, The other humans are Monsters and mentioned but not focused on too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: Dirk loves his job, even if the hours are long. He's fairly sure that just like his best friend Jade, he was born to be a Monster breeder. Taking care of them, breeding them, harvesting from them, it's all fantastic and makes him feel like he's really alive. The business is doing fantastic and sales are going great thanks to their hearty collection of Monster specimens they've amassed ...However, there's always room for one more on the farm.





	The Work Of A Farmer Is Never Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriadicUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriadicUniverse/gifts).



> Finding someone else who enjoyed the Breeding Season game (I weep at it being abandoned in such awful circumstances ;v; it could have been so much more..) is amazing in and of itself, but getting the chance to write some good old fashioned organic monster fucking?? Priceless.
> 
> Original Tumblr Post: http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/177872537742

     When the alarm went off, darkness was still clinging to every surface of Dirk's room and he wanted to just close his eyes and roll over to keep sleeping. He wasn't a morning person. Years of farming, and he still wasn't a morning person. In fact, Dirk was fairly certain that morning people were in fact a myth brought about by some sort of corporation to sell some kind of overpriced bullshit product to push some hidden agenda. ...Well. At least it seemed a sound enough theory for him, aside from the fact that he lived and worked with a proper morning person who was responsible for the delightful smells of food and coffee that usually coaxed him out of bed and away from the allure of his pillow each day.

     Jade was a blessing and a curse, really. If she didn't know the exact things to keep him conscious, he'd get so much more sleep. And so much less work done on the farm.

     Eventually he did rise and dress for the day, clean overalls and shirt, clean socks. He'd don his boots and gloves before rolling out the door, as well as his shades. For now they rested in his pocket as he brushed his teeth and washed his face, rubbing away signs of sleep thoroughly as he could There was a new shipment arriving in town today that one of them would need to look into, and some monsters to deliver to fulfill some requests from people in town. Custom orders were annoying sometimes, but eh. It put bread on the table and more monsters in the pens. He knew he needed to harvest from a few of the creatures as well, and clean the paddocks and rooms out if they'd let him without much issue.

     How easy any of these tasks would be on a given day really depended on the monster in question and how long it had been since they were harvested from or paired off for a day or two. Frisky monsters made for more work, but entertaining work. It wasn't a way of life for everyone, but it was normal for Dirk.

     Sipping her coffee ( _milk with coffee flavoring_ , Dirk thought ruefully of the pale sweet concoction she liked to slurp in the mornings) and crunching a few strips of bacon in the kitchen, Jade was shifting her attention between a crossword puzzle and several sheets of paper containing itemized lists and charts. She worked in ink on all sheets and rarely made a mistake, enjoying challenging herself and her resolve for completionism as much as perfectionism in word choices and number choices.

     “Sleeping beauty finally appeared! Did a handsome prince sneak in and kiss you, or did the new blonde roast reach you first?” she asked with a sunny grin. She looked like she'd been awake for hours, as if she were in some other mental time zone and it was just barely hitting a lazy afternoon instead of 6 in the fucking godawful morning.

     “...Oh, shit, that's blonde roast?” he asked, forgetting to be cranky. They usually went dark roast, Jade preferring the flavor, but the extra kick of caffeine would do him good today.

     “Mhmm. Even got the creamer you like. We had a really good harvest yesterday so there was some extra cash to go around and I splurged at the store. I was surprised, the cats were really in good form. You'd have been proud, the biggest producer was one you picked out at the last sale.”

     “Oh, the pink?” he asked, looking over his shoulder briefly for confirmation before reaching for his mug from the cabinet, fingers closing securely around the handle and carefully pulling it from among the others. Novelty mugs weren't usually Dirk's jam, but when they involved the delightful shape of a smuppet's proud nose and perky buttocks, _and_ a custom paint job, _**and**_ was a hand made Christmas gift from his best friend? Then, yes, he made quite the exception. The nose did a good job of balancing his stirring spoon after he added the bit of creamer inside, sweetening just enough to enhance the experience. “I thought she'd fit in pretty well, she was affectionate at the store and hasn't given me any problems yet.”

     “She can be kind of grabby, I need to pick up some more claw guards to keep her from scratching up everything when she's paired off,” Jade snorted. “Bit too enthusiastic. But hurry up and get your food and get over here so we can plan out what changes to try this month, it's in the oven.”

     “Do you ever have an off day?” Dirk asked as he snagged his warm plate and closed the oven once more with his foot. “One of these days I'll wake up to burnt bacon and no coffee and then just roll over and go back to bed at last. There has to be an off day someday.”

     “You waiting with baited breath for me to mess up is kind of fucked up,” Jade pointed out. “You can take a day off when we're saving up for a big harvest, you know that.”

     “There's never going to be a chance or that, they all still need fed, the orders need filled, th-”

     “Precisely why I'll never fuck up,” she retorted, licking her fingers to get any spare bits of bacon grease off of them before picking up a few of the papers she'd been looking over and arranging them into a more organized stack in front of herself. From beside the table she rooted into a bag, pulled out several more sheets, and slid them over towards Dirk's seat. “But look at this, I got the numbers from last month all together.”

     “There any deficits?”

     “Nope! We're in the clear on that, though there are a few problem areas. The new Holstaurus is a bit shy still, but she produces fantastically when paired off or harvested from. I want to see how she reacts if we put her with a Cat a few more times. She seemed calmer when that happened than when we put her with the stallions or the Demon.”

     “Oh?” asked Dirk, a bit surprised as he sat down to look over the charts closer. “Hm. Yeah, Jane's numbers are great, but she seems a bit particular in who and what she'll let near her.”

     “Mhmm, like she doesn't seem to mind being paired with the slime it seems, but she pitches a fit sometimes if they actually manage to get a breeding to take. I think the void and the offspring appearing is sudden enough that it sort of resets whatever mood she'd been in and startles her.”

     “...To be fair, the slime is also kind of an asshole,” Dirk said, holding his papers further out to the side so he could eat without fear of getting anything on the pristine sheets. Jade had highlighted different sections for emphasis, and added a few small notes with her curly handwriting in lime green pen. The little heart by the information on the Elf enclosure at least gave him a hint on what section she'd likely be spending most of her time this month. “You still making heart eyes at that Elf, huh?”

     “Rose does good work and is a very good girl,” Jade hummed. “She's also cute as a button and does precisely what she's told without hesitation. I think she'd be able to handle a higher load, if she had the energy for it.”

     “What, like the Stallion pen?”

     “Hah! And take away your favorite part of the job?”

     Dirk rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee, saluting her with the smuppet cup's nose. “It's not my absolute favorite, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. Haven't really had a monster in there that caught my eye lately though. Might find one in town today..”

     “I'm kidding, I'm kidding. She would do well with the Stallions. Finding a new one in town is an option, yes,” Jade said. “If you're the one who goes at all. I was thinking of going to check out the new shipments this time so I could make some quick turnaround sales and find some qualities to fill a few more orders actually. There's some rumor about some new demons coming in, as well as Mandrakes.”

     “Same breeder as before on the demons?” he asked, perking up. “That one we got a few months ago is amazing.”

     “I know, right? But yes, should be the same breeder! Want me to see if they have any more with pale hair and red eyes? It's not super often you have a _Type_ , Dirk.”

     “I can do my job with or without a type, Jade, you know that.”

     “Well, yes. So can I. It's what makes the hands on of monster breeding fun, when it's something you didn't really know you wanted at first. I thought Mandrake's would be kind of creepy, but nope! They sure know how to wiggle those stamen.”

     “Mn... I'm not big on the sap.. It feels good and tastes nice, I guess? But it makes my skin feel all waxy when I go to wash up, I hate getting it on my dick or ass.”

     “More for me then, I'm trying to train them to extend their vines so they can hold wrists and ankles. Might be useful if we get a problem monster on our hands. Maybe a monster doing the binding would keep the one being held aroused instead of them getting anxious or upset from us needing to use ropes and leashes and handcuffs.”

     “The Elves love handcuffs, though. They bitch at us if we don't polish them enough when we bring their clean stockings and snacks. Has Rose finally told you how many hundreds of years old she is? I can't even imagine being so old that I got bored and sold myself,” Dirk said as he finished his breakfast, lounging to nurse his coffee for a while longer. “But.. you're right, it would be good to have the Mandrakes as a backup for most of the rest of the farm. I think John would be the only exception, given the whole fluid body shape thing.”

     “...Maybe I can breed some kind of pitcher plant Mandrake to-”

     “To vore him into submission.”

     “Dirk, please.”

     “You're just mad because I'm right,” he said as he thumped down his cup and flipped ahead a few pages to scan the rows. “Okay. So. We increase intake on the Stallions, the Holstaurus pens. Increase the output on the Cat pens.. Roxy'll love that. We're a bit short on Harpies but I think we can manage to increase output there by double instead of just a percentage increase.”

     “How, pray tell, do you propose to do THAT?” Jade asked with a frown. “Even if we increase their intake and their vitamins I don't think it's possible to get that much Harpy grease.”

     “Just fling them around when there's space. Use whoever is more frisky and has more experience with our methods, they'll manage the output,” Dirk said, drawing a line with his finger from one row to the next further down. “Coax John into whichever pens need a bit of attention till he's all oozed out, then we just plop him in the baby pool to rehydrate during feeding time and keep him in the bigger pool overnight.”

     “We don't have his toys yet, he might get fussy. It's not like there's a starter kit for Slimes around here, exotics are a handful.”

     “Let him get fussy, he can take it out on me later.”

     “You just like how John gets when he's annoyed and it's your turn in his pool,” Jade smirked.

     “Yeah, he plays less hard to get and absolutely destroys me instead. Highly recommend it, he's more prone to changing the shape and size of his dick when he's all wound up.”

     “I like when he's more playful, so I think I'll pass,” Jade sighed. “But... alright. I think I agree, we can manage that. I'll keep an eye out in town for some things to bring home aside from just quick turnaround sales, maybe find some new genes and attributes or color schemes to brighten the place up with.”

     “We already have a veritable rainbow, Jade.”

     “Well, maybe we need TWO rainbows worth of monsters, smart guy!” she said as she stood up, going to wash her cup and plate off. “Thinking there's such a thing as too many rainbows, some people,” Jade muttered, setting the items onto the rack to drip dry before rubbing her hands on her overalls to dry them.

     Dirk rose to join her, bumping her hip with his own as he did the wash and dry, clunking his fork down with an unceremonious rattle. “Right. So. You're.. going to town, and I guess I'm staying here today to work on everything else.”

     “You can tag along if you really want. Maybe you can carry things for me,” she smirked. “The bottles are kind of heavy once they're boxed up, and I get kind of bored pulling the wagon on my own. We could double team Kay and Roxie to get the best bargains and exchange rates!”

     “Mmm... Maybe I'll go tomorrow on my own, see what I can get on day later discount. Get some Wolves or something for the pens,” he said, looking to the table with its papers still neatly organized by their empty seats. “You've got everything on lock down and we were just talking about the changes needing to be put into effect, starting sooner would give the best change of them taking hold.”

     She beamed, obviously pleased with Dirk's choice, and hugged him tight with one arm around his neck before yanking his head down to scrub at his hair with her fist while his face got lost in the side of her breast.

     “There's a good plan! You'll do great solo today, Dirk, and I'll come back with nothing but good news. Promise! I've got a good feeling about today, something great is bound to happen.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

     Dirk's initial plan for the day had been to ply John with some fruit juice and chuck him in to the Cat pen, but as usual, there had been other things at play. The slime was nowhere to be found till Dirk rounded the charmed Demon enclosure, spotting the bright blue against the speckled skin of the demon that he and Jade had been taking pride in since his arrival.

     Dave glanced up at him quietly, red eyes narrowed and tail immediately flicking against the stone of his enclosure like the warning of a rattlesnake till John turned around on his lap enough to realize Dirk was there. Both ears were angled down and his curved horns were aimed forward in warning to keep a distance. He wasn't that big for a demon, a bit of a runt, but still plenty full sized compared to Imps, and with his size came a need for caution.

     He'd never attacked them, never done anything bad actually. Dave allowed himself to be harvested with ease, bred when commanded to, and allowed himself to be mounted as well. The only particular issue with him was that he was possessive once attached. If he had been paired off enough with a monster, the demon wanted to remain with them more and was hesitant to give them up when it was time to switch.

     He just liked to take his time and enjoyed a bit of space with his mate of the moment, instead of intrusion and being jostled. Same as how Jane needed her routines, so did Dave.

     John likely had something similar going on, but John was also a bit of an asshole as Dirk had said. His reasoning was difficult to parse.

     Not wanting a headache or any of the complaints on his hands, Dirk whistled softly instead and tapped at the door of the enclosure with his gloved knuckles a few times.

     “Hey. Do you two want to come to the Cat enclosure with me? Roxy needs attention today. John, if everyone gets tired before you, you have permission to visit the Elf enclosure as well,” he said, setting a hand over his heart. “Scout's honor. I won't threaten to mop you up.”

     The clicking of Dave's tail continued against the stone for a moment before it slowed, the two monsters making soft sounds to each other as they seemed to discuss their options in language Dirk couldn't comprehend. Eventually, the demon stood up and balanced himself carefully, the slime shifting shape around him to slide more towards his back before reforming more solid arms and legs, leaving him uncovered as he quietly clicked over to Dirk's side.

     Hm. Not erect. Might take a little bit, but Roxy was good at getting people to warm up quick when she was in a mood. Roxy was always in some kind of mood, Dirk thought. Cat girl's typically were, but he sometimes wondered if her being the feral variety made it even more of an assured thing.

     “Good decision. Come on, let's go. She'll be so excited to have company today, I'm holding down the fort. Jade's in town seeing who else might be joining us. Would you like some other demons to keep you company, Dave?” Dirk asked as he glanced over, grinning when he spotted Dave watching him with those bright eyes as they walked.

He nodded a bit, and mirrored Dirk's smile.

     When the pair were locked into the Cat pen, Roxy already starting to yowl as Dirk turned and left, he was fairly sure that most of his duties for the day were done. Everything else was leisurely, slow, and he could do it at his own pace if he really wanted to. There wasn't as much rush of sale and purchase days, but the slower pace did leave openings for the unexpected, like the time that weird flower bulb had blossomed near an outbuilding and gifted them with potent ambrosia-like sap when they'd poured some extra squirt onto it.

     Or like now, when Dirk caught something moving out of the corner of his eye near the treeline beyond the field.

     “....Huh. That doesn't look like a cat,” he mumbled, lifting his shades up to squint towards the greenery. Too big to be a cat, and it didn't have the same outline as a feral either. The only monsters who ran wild in these parts were Cats and “Oh, fuck, it's a Wolf..!”

     A Wolf! They hadn't gotten one of those lately! Before Roxy, they'd gotten a male Cat, but it'd been a while since a Wolf had been in their pens. Dirk set his shades aside and took off his gloves to join them, squinting to take in details of the creature wandering around on his property a bit more. Dark fur with a green tint, upright ears. Quite fluffy. Friendly looking muzzle and eyes, which was appealing. There were ways to get him to come closer, or even to over power him, but right now Dirk had already prepped the Monsters for the day to follow the plan outlined by Jade and was feeling like taking on a bit of a challenge.

     He wasn't as used to wrangling wild Monsters as Jade was, the last few discoveries being her own, but this should be simple. Dirk felt confident he could take the knot safely.

     Off came Dirk's boots and down went his overalls and boxers, wadded up a little haphazardly with his shirt draping over the top to hurry up his retrieval of some of the most trusty substance on the farm: some good, long lasting lube. It was warmed already from being in his pocket, no shock as he reached down to apply a copious amount and stretch himself open in preparation. He was good at his job, it didn't take long at all to get ready, but it did take a little bit of a walk through fairly tall grass to get close enough to the Wolf to get his attention.

     Dirk whistled softly, like someone calling to a pet that it was snack time.

     “Hey. Hey, over this way. See me?” he asked, slowing when the Wolf straightened and froze, ears sliding back cautiously. “Shh shh, no worries. See? Nothing here but me, and I brought something you'd like,” Dirk promised as he took a few steps closer.

     This wolf looked to be a bit on the skittish side, but he wasn't a feral. He stood on two legs, looked close to seven feet tall and broad at the shoulder. He didn't look very imposing with his tail curled under, however, his stance cautious. He looked like he was thinking of bolting. What had drawn him out of the forest in the first place? Maybe Roxy's top form yowling, or the scents from the other pens? Maybe everything combined, or this was just a well timed spotting working in Dirk's favor.

     Slowly, his tail started to wag as Dirk came closer with his hands in full view, half erect and taking his time. No threats. No attack. Farming only worked well as it did because all the Monsters enjoyed it so much. Who would want to force a bunch of unwilling Monsters to breed, or harvest from them if they were upset and scared all the time? Nobody worth their salt, that's who. The Wolf's tail wagged faster when Dirk stopped approaching and instead gave a slow turn to show off what he was offering more clearly.

     “Yeah, I see that tail going. You want a piece of this, huh?” he chuckled, freezing in place as the beast closed the gap to sniff Dirk down from head to toe, nosing at either side of his abdomen and dick as much as he did the sides of his neck and face. This thing could cover his head like a hat with one palm, could absolutely hurt him if he wanted to, but there was enough experience behind Dirk's work that he knew it would work out just fine. Even if it didn't, he knew what was needed to recover and stay safe once the Monster could be sated and secured in a pen.

     Something made Dirk feel that everything would be fine, though.

     “We should give you a name,” he said as the Wolf circled him a few times to keep sniffing. Dirk could see him steadily growing erect, cock emerging from his sheathe. “Let's see. You aaaa..... Timothy? No, no. Not a Tim. You've got that green tint, too..”

     The Monster paused behind Dirk before reaching out to grasp at him with huge hands, claw tips tracing along his ribs and the soft part of his stomach, pads of his fingers covering a nipple before lowering down to feel at his now aching dick. Beads of pre-come were appearing in anticipation, wondering if he still had the talent to take a knot without discomfort. After all, there'd still be work to do after this till Jade made it home, Dirk still needed to be able to walk.

     “We got a four letter theme going on this farm lately, what else what else.. Hank. No.. Stan,” Dirk said, slowly sinking down to his knees as the Wolf pressed him downward, tail wagging faster and faster with interest as he prepared to mount. “Jess? We've got some other J names around here, maybe a J name for you too. What about...Jake?”

     The wolf seemed to be a bit inexperienced, at least compared to the Monsters Dirk was used to dealing with. It instinctively knew the right angle to mount from, and knew to rut against him to make sure he was hard enough before trying to penetrate, but he seemed more into the rutting than advancing and was soon humping against him fairly fast after successfully hot dogging his cock against Dirk's ass. The name seemed to be a hit, however, as after the last one the Wolf leaned forward to lick a broad, wet stripe up Dirk's back and nuzzled against his head and neck with his muzzle.

     “Alright then. Jake it is,” Dirk said, making a mental note. He rocked his own hips to disrupt the rhythm Jake was eagerly enjoying, then swaying them side to side to re-focus the Monster. “Y'know. It'll feel a lot better if you go ahead and mount the rest of the way. I might not be able to get pregnant and do the whole portal of Chaos thing for instant offspring, but I sure as hell can still be fucked.”

     Jake whined at him, frustrated about being interrupted when it had felt so nice already, but seemed interested at the promise of the full thing feeling even better. Those huge hands grasped along Dirk's sides, his shoulders, then down his back to hold his hips once more as he pulled his own hips back to get his dick off of Dirk's ass so he could aim the tip between the cheeks more accurately. Dirk felt the very end press against the ring of muscle he'd worked to loosen before coming over, hot and gently twitching with the urge to plunge as the Wolf held himself back just a little longer to prepare.

     Well. He held himself back for a moment or two at least.

     After the Monster huffed and snuffed and whuffled near Dirk's ears, licking him sweetly several times, he finally pushed forward to penetrate in a motion far swifter than Dirk had anticipated. The original skittish nature of the Wolf had him thinking it would be a slightly timid mount, maybe more hesitant, more cautious. Instead he found himself grateful for being used to this type of labor and size as the creature immediately sought to go deep as he could go within two movements before pausing.

     He panted happily, excited to find that Dirk had been correct about it feeling better than just the rutting had, and licked and nibbled at the back of Dirk's shoulders once the breeder lowered his head shakily to take a few breaths.

     Even used to it as he was, Dirk still felt overwhelmed. It was such a tight fit already, and there was a knot to contend with in the end of this as well if the Wolf tried to make it fit at all. At least with the Stallions and the Tauruses he just hooked his arm over their member and let them rub off against the side of his torso, the (relatively) smaller Monsters needed far more direct stimulation.

     “E-Easy now,” Dirk said breathlessly, legs shaking when the Monster pulled back and tried to start up a quick rhythm. “Easy, easy... Go a little slower for a second, let me catch up to you.”

     Obedient and already ready to listen, Jake forced his hips to slow down from the quick piston, instead settling into a leisurely slide in and out. At first, there were pauses at the start and end of the slides, giving Dirk more time to adjust and ready himself, and more time to Jake himself to savor how the human felt against him. Smaller than other creatures he'd typically seek out in nature, but the spunky taking things head on nature was appealing to him. Not all humans were alright with Monsters, after all, let alone being willing to mate with them like this. It was quite a treat.

     Soon enough, Dirk had acclimated to Jake and started to groan encouraging words to him, finding himself panting along in time with the large furry creature that was still holding his hips as if he were something precious that might accidentally get broken. Message received loud and clear, Jake moved his grip higher up, bracing against Dirk's shoulders as the human steadied his position by widening the spacing of his palms on the ground before starting to speed up into a steady pistoning.

     “Ffffffffuck,” hissed Dirk, teeth clenched and head swimming. “Jade is going to _love_ you if this isn't a one time performance. She's got a bit of a thing for Wolves and we haven't had any in a little while.”

     “Rrrrooo?”

     Yeah. Jake was a keeper. Dirk found himself wondering which of the other Monsters might enjoy this or even just enjoy his temperament for company during harvesting or for play. He was sweet, gentle, and certainly stopped being shy once the mood shifted which was a good carry over for his general species. Jade was going to be so excited about this development, Dirk was thrilled to finally have something to brag about when she returned later beyond news of successful planned breedings and the usual harvested fluids.

     “Don't worry about it, you'll meet her soon,” Dirk grunted, drifting down to his elbows when the pace rocked him too roughly. Tell Jake to slow down or go gentle again? Oh, fuck no. He was in this for the long haul, however long it may wind up being. Monsters never tended to take all day unless it was multiple mountings in a row, and much as Dirk was enjoying this, he did still need to finish the day's labor after this. “There's a lot of o-ahh... Others like you, on the farm over there. We take good ca-fuck fuck _fuck keepdoingthat_!” he cried urgently.

     Jake's ears perked up, mystified by the instructions before realizing that whenever he hitched his hips just right that Dirk got louder and smelled better. Be that from the leaking pre-come beneath him on the grass or the general thrilled reactions of the human's entire body, it was difficult to decide. The human smelled nice, felt nicer, and everything was a delightful warm haze of sweet scent and burning heat and pressure. All it took was a harder angle of his hips to make Dirk cry out again, shaking as he finally peaked and spilled several white lines against the ground.

     ...Aw. Over already? Just as the Wolf began to slow down, wanting to check on his mate of the moment to ensure he was okay, Dirk gripped his fingers into the grass hard enough that some of the blades ripped up into a wad in his fist.

     “N-no, don't stop. _Keep going till you finish_ ,” Dirk demanded. “I can handle it, this is wha-aa... nngh.. This is what I do daily! Keep going t-till the end!” If Jake was joining their farm, he couldn't run the risk of the Wolf getting into the habit of stopping before a breeding was complete just because his partner had come. They'd never wind up with new Monsters to donate or sell if that happened, Jake needed to be taught that early on.

     Jake whined softly in confusion, but sped up again cautiously, soothed when Dirk's moans grew loud again. Okay, good, his current mate was still enjoying it and feeling nice, that was a good thing. Maybe humans were able to come multiple times..? Would he do that again when he was knotted?

     Would a knot even fit? Comparatively, Dirk was a lot smaller than he was used to.. but he was taking the rest of his length like a champion and was urging him on even after being wracked with orgasm. Who was he to deny something as appealing as that?

     Leaning forward, Jake rested his weight over Dirk's back more solidly and let his arms cage him, bracing his weight against the ground with his palms instead and nosing against the sweaty side of Dirk's face affectionately. He liked this human. So, the human would get what he wanted. Dirk had to hold back a yip of surprise when the pace suddenly increased, Jake thrusting hard enough to rake his knees against the ground a few inches either direction since there was no other way for Dirk to hold himself stationary. He'd bruise and be sore later no doubt, maybe even be graced with some green stains in his skin like a weirdly intimate natural tattoo on his pale knees, but it was worth it.

     It was always worth it.

     The pair continued like this for a time, steady in the hard tempo of thrust and give, receding like the tide before rushing back in as if trying to see just how deep into Dirk's body Jake could force himself. Dirk's toes curled reflexively every time Jake pressed harder against his prostate, feeling the lightning behind his eyes, the bulge more acutely in his stomach. It was already pretty noticeable, how much worse would it be when he came?

     He was about to find out. Jake's pace suddenly became more erratic and hurried, the Wolf whimpering and whining in his ear as the sensation got more and more intense. The urge to plunge hard and tie was mounting along with the pressure inside his head, and though Jake resisted the urge to bite and claim and otherwise mar his smaller partner, the Wolf followed instinct and sank deep as he could before the knot finished inflating.

     Dirk almost lost his breath, going very, very still. It hurt a bit. Stung mostly, burnt a little. Too sudden of a stretch even if he'd been loosened up, and now the added pressure of the hot jets of come just increasing that tight fit. Even with the bit of discomfort it was still incredibly arousing to him, enough so that Dirk felt a little more fluid leak from his cock despite not having managed another erection. His nerves were alight, he felt too heavy and too light at once, but at least Jake was still there. The wolf was solid and warm and very heavy against him, large moist tongue slurping along the side of his face and neck and shoulder before he nibbled affectionately here and there with his smaller front teeth. He remained on all fours, tail wagging hard and fast enough that Dirk could feel the twitches all the way through the front, till deciding it was likely better for both of them if they relaxed on their sides.

     A gentle shift later and Dirk was lounging in the grass at a more comfortable angle, everything from his bellybutton down alternating between a sweet ache and a pleasant throb, connected hip to hip with the newest addition to he and Jade's Monster farm. Jake continued to lavish him in affection, grooming and stroking at him with his awkwardly large hands, cautious of his claws all on his own.

     He really would fit in just right on the farm.

     “I think this is the start of something really good, Jake,” Dirk mumbled, wondering if he could get away with taking a very brief nap while waiting for the knot to deflate so they could separate and the new Wolf could be placed in a pen safely.

     “Rrrrooo?”

     “Yes, Rrrrooo to you too.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

     Jade returned home triumphant that day. Aside from the quick turnaround sales of some Cat girl's and a Harpy, she'd secured a tall demon with sharp golden eyes from the same breeder they got Dave from before. The harvested fluids had sold at a good price, and there were talks of new deals and sales requests on the horizon already for their some of their newest added stock and whatever offspring the portals decided to gift them with. She loved upward trends, she loved positive feedback, and she loved good sales instead of difficult bargains.

     She also loved surprises, and seeing Dirk in his boxers leaning back against the side of the Wolf pens reading with something new and big and sweet looking lurking right on the other side of the fence to peek over Dirk's shoulder was a great one.

     “Ah! Where did he come from?!” she said happily, running closer to get a peek before kissing the side of Dirk's head for a job obviously well done. “He looks amazing, you need to tell me _everything_ once I'm done putting all of these away!”

     Jake stared at her with his ears forward, tail giving a few excited wags at the attention as he contemplated standing upright to see her even better. The new Monsters seemed interested as well, Jake being their first exposure to things already living on the farm, even if he'd only been there for a very short time comparatively. He'd heard the huma-. ….Dirk. He'd heard Dirk talking before, and using the name Jade. Maybe that was who this was? They seemed awfully familiar, and she was really excited..

     “See?” Dirk said softly as Jade wandered away to tend to the other pens, wanting to get the newest acquisitions settled and comfortable quick as she could so she could get back to Dirk and make him spill all about his day. His bruises, Jake in his pen, and the bucket of wasted harvest he'd been too lazy to want to bother properly collecting that now rested in a washed out puddle out back of the house where he'd hosed himself down before walking inside to shower properly. “Told you she'd be thrilled to see you, Jake.”

     “Rrrr. Rrrrooo?”

     “Quite.”

 


End file.
